From This Moment
by Tsumira
Summary: Can Ascot's feelings for Umi be found within a Shania Twain song and will he be able to voice them before Umi finds someone else? Only time can tell, and time is running out for romance with the MKR girls!
1. Chapter 1

From That Moment I Knew - Umi and Ascot

Chapter One: Set-Up

Note: At one point I was going to write a Umi and Ascot fic because there were too many Umi-Clef fics and too little Umi-Ascot fics. My first thought was of Ascot's situation. He had grown all up just for Umi. I remembered when Umi first turned Ascot's life around and Shania Twain's song, "From This Moment" came to mind. Hence the fic is entitled as it is. Unfortunately, I barely started the fic (it's on disk somewhere) and never got around to working on it again. Sad, isn't it? Even with all the many fics that may never be finished and those that are in the works get worked on, but this poor fic was completely ignored. I owe it at least to Ascot to get one chapter done. Doesn't he deserve that much? Well, so I'm starting over fresh and getting this fic worked on! ;; Can't promise anything since I'm really bad about finishing fanfics. I hope you all (yah, even you Umi-Clef supporters too) enjoy this fanfic!

Another beautiful morning descends upon the enchanting land of Cephiro. The crystal blue sky cuddles with a few soft and fluffy wisps of wooly white clouds as the birds begin singing their morning melody. Ascot's eyes slowly open and peer out from his bed and towards the tall and beautiful windows that swing out onto the gorgeous balcony he hardly ever goes out on. He remains in his bed, taking his time in getting up and ready to face another wonderful and angst-ridden day. It has always been mornings like this that makes Ascot glad that his bedroom door is locked...until he remembers that no one locks their doors in Cephiro and that his door doesn't have a lock. Instinctively, Ascot pulls up his blankets up and over his barely visible face in fear of what he knows will happen next.

Sure as the sun shines ("Sure as the sun will shine" if you're a Beauty & the Beast fan .), like a bouncing ball of white fluff and cotton candy, the daily annoyance, Caldina pounces in (ha! fooled you, it wasn't Mokono!) and leaps upon poor Ascot's bed. Ascot refrains from mumbling, least Caldina realizes that he is awake. "Rise 'an shine ya lil sleepy head!", Caldina proclaims as she tears the blankets away from Ascot. "Ugh...Caldina," the young summoner mutters, "can't you go and bother someone else this morning?" "Ah my lil Ascot, I do it jus' cause I love ya! . Sides, I'd do the same thang to Lafarga if I could, but that fella always wakes up toooooooo early for me and lil 'ol me likes to sleep in a little.", the sassy Caldina replies.

"Well I'm up already, so you can go already.", Ascot grumbles sitting up and turning his head away from the vivacious Southern Belle from Chizeta. If not for the really bad case of bead head, one could almost glimpse the hidden eyes of Ascot. "Now that ain't no way to talk to your big sister. Come on 'an give me a hug." "No way!", Ascot protests. (You would too if Caldina came in on you like that. .) "Like, don't be like, stubborn, now, like, mkay Ascot?", Caldina scolds in her manga valley accent. (Personally I like the Southern drawl, but then I guess I'm a lil biased bein' from the South an' all...though only two people in the entire world think I sound like one.) "Not with that accent.", Ascot murmers like one would after hearing someone like Alcyone (or Zoisite if you'd perfer a Sailor Moon reference) laugh.

"Now if you ain't gonna give me a hug this mornin' then I'll just havta (have to, not sure how you spell the contraction) give ya one myself!", Caldina threatens. "Why...", Ascot bemoans his face. "If ya gonna try 'an run now," Caldina warns then quickly glumps the poor young man, "then you'd be a lil too late." "Get...get...get off me! Caldina!", Ascot complains completely smothered and desperate to escape the clutches of the dazzling dancer. "Now ya be a good lil boy and stop a'growin' on me." "Uhhhhh...I stopped growing a long time ago Caldina.", Ascot moans as the ravishing Caldina finally lets go of her death hug on him.

"Now ya go on an' get dressed, ya hear?", Caldina teases as she heads to the door. "I was trying to do that all morning, Caldina!", Ascot whines, glancing at the tall oak doors as Caldina finally exits. Ascot breathes a well-deserved sigh of relief and starts to get up at of his bed. His liberation is quickly ended as his doors come flying open with only his bed concealing his heart printed boxers. "Oh an' I almost forgot to tell ya, we've got someone special comin' ta visit!", Caldina announces. Ascot's heart skips a beat as his face turns beet red. "Umi!", he inquires with excitement. "Nah," Caldina replies utterly shattering all of Ascot's hopes and aspirations for the day in a single word, "Fuu's comin' for a visit. She wants to see her honey bunny Ferio." "Oh," Ascot comments disappointed, but quickly changes his tone to a more cheerful one, "that's good to hear then Caldina." "Well, that's all I wanted to tell ya, so hurry up an' get dressed. I don't reckon Fuu wants to see Ascot in his lil heart shaped boxers.", Caldina teases then finally leaves the room. "Oh great...just what I needed to make this day perfect, Caldina seeing me in my boxers. Stupid bed. Now everyone in all of Cephiro is going to find out what I sleep in."

While Ascot dresses into his usual and recognizable costume complaining about Caldina, the energetic Caldina prances down the hall giggle to herself. "Of course, what I didn't mention was that lil Miss Umi is comin' over to visit too.", she speaks to herself. "Are you pestering that poor boy again?", a familiar voice asks. "Lafarga!", Caldina squeels gleefully glompy the tall and muscular swordsman. Lafarga shakes his head. "Now what makes you think that? I was jus' makin' sure he gets up. Sides, ya can't really call him a boy if he's taller than me.", Caldina retorts twirling a finger lovingly across his chest plate. "Oh, but it's alright for you to treat him like a little kid though?", Lafarga teases. "Of course!", Caldina replies with a wink. "Did you tell him that Fuu and Umi are suppose to come and visit today?", the handsome knight questions his beloved. "I told him about Fuu comin' an' all, but I decided that it'll be best if Umi's comin' be a surprise."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Caldina?", Lafarga wonders. "Course it is! He'll be soooooo happy to see her! I can jus imagine already the look on his face when he sees that beautiful blue haired missy. Why we outta take a film of it an' have Fuu develop the camera.", Caldina giggles. "You would do something like that, now wouldn't you. Caldina, you're going to scar Ascot for life like that.", Lafarga warns. "Nah, he'll get over, jus like when I came in an saw 'em in his lil heart covered boxers.", Caldina insists giggling. "Oh no...you didn't, did you? You're not going to tell EVERYONE what he wears, are you?" "Nah, now what makes you think I'll do a thang like that?", Caldina replies innocently. Lafarga gives her a stern look. "Come on, now sugar, ya don't haveta worry 'bout me tellin' nobody. Now why would I wanna tell everyone what kind of undies lil Ascot wears? Ya don't haveta worry 'bout me spreadin' it around. But you best keep your mouth quite 'bout, cause Ascot'll be mighty embarressed if anyone, 'specially Umi, finds out about it, you hear?", Caldina insists.

Elsewhere, Master Mage (or Guru) Clef comes across the tall, dark, and handsome Lantis. "Ah, good morning Lantis.", Clef greets. "Good morning to you as well, Master Mage Clef.", Lantis replies. "Where are you off to this early? Don't you know that Umi and Fuu are suppose to come and visit?", Clef inquires. "Yes, Hikaru told me. However, I've already made plans for the morning. I will return later this afternoon, so if they are still hear I'll be sure to greet them.", Lantis informs. "Ah, I see. So is Hikaru coming to visit as well?", Clef wonders. "Ah, not exactly, but she might drop by to see all of her friends though.", Lantis answers. "I see, so you have a romantic day planned for you and Hikaru then?", Clef teases the dark magical swordsman. Lantis coughs in embarressment. "Master Mage! You should know I have nothing of the sort planned. Hikaru and I are having a simple picnic together today. Hikaru and I aren't like that. It's entirely platonic.", Lantis asserts. Clef smiles as he gives a hearty laugh. "With that girl, everything is platonic.", Clef notes.

"I better get going, I don't want to be late.", Lantis excuses himself. "Very well then. Oh, and be sure to say hello to Hikaru for me.", Clef requests. "I will.", Lantis replies setting off down the corridor. His solemn footsteps silently move across the floor in formal military fashion. "Oh hi ya Lantis! Now where ya offta (off to, man I'm really doubting my ability to spell Southern colloquialims) dearie?" Lantis grabs the side of his head with one hand while extending his other arm in a stop sign towards Caldina. "I'm not Lafarga.", Lantis states simply, indicating clearly with his tone that he doesn't want to be glomped or touched. "Ah, you're no fun! Why do ya haveta be such a fuddy duddy? Sides, I can't jus huggle on ya cause I don't wanna make lil miss Hikaru jealous.", Caldina states coming closer liker a lion moving in for the kill. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be.", Lantis informs as he continues to walk down the long hallway. Caldina quickly snatches up the tall and dark man's arms, holding him back. "Ya never answered my question!", Caldina pouts. Lantis turns his head slightly towards Caldina, his cold glare burning a hole in her very core. Immediately, Caldina lets go and leaves him to continue on his way, while muttering to herself about how antisocial and dreary he is.

"Hey, Master Mage Clef! Just the person I wanted to see first..." (Uh-oh! Who could this be! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!) 


	2. Abandoned Beginning

From that Moment I Knew…

Umi & Ascot

Note: Found the original version of this fic. Apparently there was going to be a karaoke contest being run by Caldina to help Ascot and Umi hook up, but maybe I'll throw that in the fic. Well, it's not much, but enjoy how the fanfic COULD have been. .

"Hey ya Ascot, whatcya lookin' so darn gone depressed for? I know what'll cheer ya up! Miss Fuu's been bringing me some shiidi from her world, an' I jus' listened to this one, and I do declare, I think it's a perfect lil theme for ya! Just you wait an' hear!", Caldina speaks handing Ascot a Shania Twain CD.

"For me? Jee, thanks Caldina.", Ascot informs.

"Ya just play it on that strange box over there and you'll be hearin' music an' a' singin' coming from nowhere! Marvelous thing, ain't it?"

Caldina pats the young man's head and sets out. Ascot pauses and looks at the CD then inserts it into the strange box Caldina had pointed out. She failed to mention how it worked. Fortunately, after playing around with the buttons, the song begins to play.

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you

"Is where I belong.", Ascot finds himself singing along.

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love (I'd give my last breath)

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you

Can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart


	3. Chapter 2

From That Moment I Knew - Umi and Ascot

Chapter Two: That's A Secret

Note: Here comes Chapter Two!

"Hey, Master Mage Clef! Just the person I wanted to see first..." 

"Good morning. I see you're the first one here.", the Master Mage greets. 

"Is everything ready for this evening?" 

"This evening? Oh, yes, of course. Actually, I'm not really sure. Lantis and Hikaru are going on a picnic this morning. I'm not sure if they'll be back in time.", Clef admits. 

"Oh, don't worry, I don't think Hikaru and Lantis are really going on a picnic.", the former Magic Knight informs. 

"Oooooh, so something IS going on between them? I always suspected..." 

"Mister Clef! I can't believe that you would imply something like that! Although, even I would have to admit...ahem, I think they are looking into a few last minute details."

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle..."Pu pu pu puuuu pu pu!" A fluffy, bunny-like ball of fluff is happily bouncing up and down. Mokona stops for a moment, then leaps up into the arms of a red haired girl just as she turns the corner. "Oh good morning Mokona," Hikaru smiles, "I don't suppose you've seen Lantis around, have you?" "Pika...chu.", Mokona replies. Hikaru blinks, swinging a picnic basket. 

"Are you...feeling okay, Mokona?", the firey haired girl wonders. 

"P-p-p pu!", Mokona insists. 

" Oh, okay. It's just that I could have sworn I heard you say 'Pikachu.' Guess it was my imagination.", Hikaru remarks. 

"Pu pu!" An innovative thought suddenly enters into the ex-Magic Knight's mind. 

"Hey, Mokona, why are we going through all this hard work and trouble when we could just use you?", Hikaru wonders. 

"P-p pu!", the powder puff exclaims. 

"Don't worry Mokona. We're not going to break you. Besides . I think it's more fun doing things on our own. We can't have you making EVERYTHING for us ALL the time.", Hikaru comforts.

"Good morning Hikaru.", a familiar voice greets from behind her. Hikaru turns around and sees the tall, dark, mysterious, and very handsome Lantis. 

"Good morning Lantis! Are you ready to go?", Hikaru happily greets. 

"Yes...I am. Is Mokona coming too?", Lantis speaks. 

"Pu pu!" 

"Is it alright if he does?", Hikaru asks. 

"He'll help us find everything we need for tonight! If we can't find anything, Mokona will make it for us.", Hikaru insists. 

"Then why don't we just get everything we need from Mokona then?", Lantis wonders. 

"Then we wouldn't have any fun!", Hikaru informs. Mokona leaps down from Hikaru's arms making his usual "pu" noises. Hikaru then takes hold of Lantis' hand, causing him to blush briefly. "Let's go!"

"Good morning Caldina." 

"Mornin' Presea. Ya never gonna believe what I saw in Ascot's room this mornin.", Caldina greets. 

"Well, I have a feeling you're about to tell me.", Presea comments. 

"Can ya believe it? Ascot wears the silliest lil undies! I caught him in boxers with lil 'ol hearts on 'em. He'd be mighty embarressed if lil miss Umi ever found out 'bout 'em so ya better make sure she don't find out, ya hear?", Caldina tells too much information. 

"Er...well...Oh, speaking of Umi, has she arrived yet?", Presea inquires. 

"Not that I know of.", Caldina answers. 

"I don't suppose you told Ascot about Umi coming to visit today, did you?", Presea wonders. 

"Nah, course not. Reckoned it be purtty nice if it was a surprise 'an all." 

"Caldina! That wasn't a very nice thing to do.", Presea scoldes. 

"Aw come on now, he'll be mighty happier if it's a surprise.", Caldina defends. 

"The surprise isn't for Ascot." 

"What? Then who's it s'pose to be for then?", Caldina questions taken aback. 

"We're suppose to have a surprise birthday party for Umi. This isn't a surprise party for Ascot where Umi's suppose to jump out of the birthday cake.", Presea clarifies. 

"Umi jumping out of a birthday cake? I reckon lil 'ol Ascot'll enjoy that. That's a mighty good idea you've got there. I best remember it for when Ascot's birthday rolls around. I 'spose I could convince lil miss Umi that the cake's really going to Master Mage Clef, 'an all. Somethin' for me to think 'bout later."

"Oh dear.", Presea remarks shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Mokona, Hikaru, and Lantis arrive in a field filled with flowers.

"What are we here for? We still haven't gotten the last of the party supplies.", Lantis asks.

"I'm going to pick a few flowers for a birthday.", the perky red haired girl replies happily.

Hikaru kneels down on the soft grass and starts to pick flowers. Mokona attempts to help, but ends up pulling nothing but grass and weeds.

"Puuuuuuuuuuu!", Mokona pouts in frustration.

Hikaru laughs at Mokona seeing that the little ball of fluff is having a hard time.

"Not those, Mokona, try picking those over there.", the former Magic Knight suggests pointing to a patch of tiny purple flowers.

Lantis waits patiently as Hikaru picks a variaty of Cephiro's unique and beautiful flowers. She gathers up various Cephirian varietis of flora in shades of blue and purple as well as white. Lantis scans the area for any sign of trouble, although he knew that such efforts were in vain since Cephiro only sees peaceful days. His eyes come across a beautiful red flower, blossoming beneath the shade of a tree that resembles a cherry blossom, except that the bark is a pale white and the blossoms are a tint of purple. Lantis walks over quietly and picks the precious and solitary blossom, known as the Shadow Blossom, or the Albino Rose.

"I think we've got enough flowers, Mokona.", Hikaru informs, placing the flowers they picked into a basket.

"Here.", Lantis speaks simply, handing the flower whose leaves and stems are a pale white to Hikaru.

"Wow! That's a beautiful flower, Lantis. It'll be perfect for Umi's birthday bouquet!", Hikaru exclaims.

"No."

"No?", Hikaru wonders.

"It's...this flower is for you. It is called the Shadow Blossom. A rare and beautiful flower that grows in the shade. At night, they glow in the darkness and light the ground like stars in the sky. This red color on the petal, makes it extremely rare. Normally these flowers are pure white or pale pink.", Lantis informs.

"Thank you...very much, for the flower, Lantis.", the former Magic Knight thanks.

"We better get going. She will be here any moment now.", Lantis remarks.

"You're right. Come on Mokona, we need to hurry up and get back."

Back at the castle, everyone is in a hurry to get everything ready for Umi's surprise birthday party. Well, everyone except Caldina, whose taking her lil 'ol time, and poor Ascot whom Caldina neglected to inform about the party.

"Master Mage Clef, how are things going?", the former Magic Knight inquires.

"Oh, everything is fine.", the short, white haired Master Mage replies.

"How are you feeling? I heard that you weren't feeling well lately."

"I'm fine. I just got a tad ill due to stress. Since Cephiro no longer has a Pillar, it appears that I have undertaken a rather heavy burden in overseeing the peace and prosperity of our country. Fortunately, I have a lot of help. Ferio is become quite the prince now, so it will be only a matter of time before he'll be coronated as king, and help carry this heavy burden.", Clef answers.

"Well please don't overwork yourself. I worry about you, you know." 


End file.
